Magia
by brookdalebunny
Summary: The world of Magia used to be a wonderful and peaceful place, where the only arguments where over who got the last piece of pie. But all that changed when a dark force known as Giovi took over, forcing the King and Queen of Magia to send their daughter into hiding. Their daughter lives peacefully on Earth, but all that changes when a wizard named Austin shows up. T to be safe.


_**Magia**_.

Magia was a planet where most fantasies on Earth came from. Magia was full of mystical beings, such as wizards, mermaids, goblins, and many more.

The planet of Magia was ruled by King Lester and Queen Penny, and the future ruler of the planet was Allyson, often referred to as Ally.

Unfortunately, Magia had been attacked by a dark force known as the Giovi. So, in order to keep their daughter safe, Lester and Penny sent their daughter to Earth to be raised, and shortly after, Lester and Penny were locked away, never to see the light of the warm sun again.

"It's alright little princess," murmured King Lester, as he carried his daughter through the portal, that led from Magia to Earth.

"I wish we didn't have to do this," Queen Penny sighed as Lester led her to one of the houses in a decent neighborhood.

"I know dear, but we must in order to keep Ally safe," Lester said, kissing Ally's cheek as he set her down on the porch of someone's house and rang the doorbell, leading Penny away, both of them trying not to burst into tears.

A woman opened the door and her eyes widened in surprise, upon seeing a baby on her porch. She quickly picked up the child after looking around and not seeing any trace of the parents.

The woman brought the baby inside and read the note attached to the blanket then read the note aloud. "Please take care of our daughter Ally Dawson. She is a wonderful child and it breaks out hearts to leave her."

The woman frowned slightly then sighed heavily when she heard crying from upstairs. "Just on second Trish," the woman murmured under her breath as she took Ally upstairs with her.

~17 years later~

"Come on Ally, you're going to be late for school!" Trish yelled, and then smiled when Ally joined her by the front door.

Ally said "sorry, I was up late studying for the test this Friday." She looked at Trish in hope for forgiveness.

"You worry too much!" Trish said, laughing. She grabbed Ally's arm and led her out of the house, beginning the short walk to school.

"So I heard there's going to be a new kid today," Ally said, looking at Trish.

Trish nodded. "I heard, and the rumors are is that the new kid is a guy, and hopefully a cute one."

"Most likely, he's going to be a huge jerk, who only cares about himself," Ally added, making sure her hair covered her ears.

"I've never understood why you cover your ears. They're cute and the tips are kind of pointed, like a little fairy," Trish sighed.

"Uh huh, I don't want a repeat of kindergarten, where all the kids tugged on my ears," Ally replied.

Trish frowned, but decided to drop the subject much to Ally's relief. They finally got to school and went to their lockers.

Ally opened her locker and grabbed her Literature text book and a spiral notebook, along with a pencil which she put in her pocket. After closing her locker she started walking to her first period class.

Ally turned left to get to her class, and blushed deeply when she bumped into someone, falling backwards and dropping her books in the process.

The person she had bumped into bent down to help her up after she had fallen. Ally picked up her textbook and spiral notebook before grabbing the person's hand and standing up. "You ok?" the person asked, and Ally shyly looked up and blushed slightly when she saw that the person was quite attractive, or as Trish would put it, 'hot'.

Ally nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm Ally by the way," She said and reached her hand out to shake hands with the person.

"I'm the new kid, Austin. I've been looking for my first period class. You wouldn't happen to know where Ms. Suzie's Literature class is would you?" He asked, shaking her hand, trying not to chuckle when Ally blushed and quickly pulled her hand away.

"T-that's my first period class as well. Since we have first period together, let me see your schedule, and I'll show you around to any other classes we have together," Ally stammered, taking Austin's schedule before comparing it to the one she had written in her notebook.

"We have a couple periods' together, any other classes my other friends have, so they can show you to them," Ally said before handing Austin back his schedule.

Ally led Austin to Ms. Suzie's class, not noticing as Austin checked her out on the way there. When they got there Ally sat down in a desk, blushing slightly when Austin chose to sit in the seat next to her.

Ally looked up when Trish walked in, and waved her over to sit by her. Trish saw Austin then mouthed something to Ally, to which Ally replied by blushing deeply and mouthing something back, looking up when the teacher walked in.

The teacher had Austin introduce himself, and then started with the lesson. After class was over, Ally led Austin to gym.

Austin and Ally parted ways to go to the locker rooms, to get into their gym clothes.

Austin slipped on his gym clothes before remembering he had borrowed Ally's pencil but had never given it back. He quickly grabbed it, and without thinking ran into the girl's locker room. His eyes widened when he saw Ally changing into her gym clothes and blushed deeply. His grip tightened on the pencil as he quietly backed out of the room, and once he got out of the room, ran back into the boy's locker room and pressed his back against the wall.

Austin looked up when a tall guy with red hair approached him and laughed. "Dude, you went into the girl's locker room? That's even worse than my narwhal flopping over into the sunset with my turtle!"

Austin raised an eyebrow then shrugged slightly. "It was an accident; I was just going to return a pencil to a friend of mine."

Dez nodded. "Uh huh, sure. Even I'm not that stupid," Dez said before leading Austin into the gym room.

Austin looked at Dez. "Who are you anyways?" Austin asked.

"I'm Dez, Ally's bff, which stands for best freckled friend mind you." Dez answered and looked at Austin, "and you are?"

Austin said "I'm Austin, the new kid." He stretched and blinked when the gym teacher walked in.

The gym teacher blew his whistle then shouted, "all right everyone! Today's the 5k run. Everybody will be assigned a running partner to make sure everybody stays running."

The gym teacher then started to read off the partners. "Ally and Dez, Trish and Dallas, Elliot and Cassidy, Kira and Austin, Nelson and Megan, and Billl and Anna! Now alright everybody, get running!"

Austin met up with Kira before they started running. "So Kira, it's nice to meet you," Austin said and grinned.

Kira giggled, "I never imagined I'd be this lucky. Running the 5k with such a hottie. It's a dream come true."

Austin smirked, but it quickly faded when they ran past Ally and Dez, and Kira ran in front of Ally and stepped her leg out to the side, so seconds later, when Ally ran into Kira's leg she tripped and fell on the ground.

Kira fell to the ground as well and let out an exaggerated cry of pain. The gym teacher quickly ran over and looked at Kira, "what happened?"

Kira pointed to Ally and pouted. "She tripped me," she said, her voice all whiney and fake, at least in Austin's opinion.

Ally opened her mouth to protest but was cut off when the gym teacher said, "Ally Dawson, I am ashamed of you! Austin take Kira and Ally to the nurse's office while I write a detention slip for Dawson."

Austin narrowed his eyes but helped Ally up, making Kira frown as she stood up on her own, then helped Ally to the nurses office, Kira tagging along.

When Austin glanced at Kira, his eyes narrowed in hatred as he pulled Ally closer to him, trying to remind himself not to be violent, or else he could get himself in trouble.

When they got to the nurses office he helped Ally sit down on the chair, his eyes widening when her hair moved out of the way and he saw her ears, which had pointed tips. 'Oh no,' he thought to himself, 'Not her, anyone but her…'

**To be continued…..**

**Well what'dya guys think? I'm sorry the first chapter is so horrible, I'm getting used to writing fan fictions again, since this is my first Austin and Ally fan fiction, and the last fan fiction I wrote was in the Sonic genre, and it was a while ago.**

**And if any of you read my Sonic fan fictions, until further notice they are discontinued, only because I want to give something else a try, but I most likely will return to them eventually or at least the better ones.**

**So read and review, or read and scrub your eyes with soap until the badness of my fan fiction goes away, either one. **

**Adios brookchachos. **


End file.
